Where Am I
by VictoriousLAgirl247
Summary: It's been over 2 months since the Doctor and I have been here. I'm on the run with Jack and we're trying to keep us both alive for as long as we can. The Doctor has vanished and the whole universe has been re written. The one alien that should be dead and not alive ruling the universe. Welcome to the universe ruled by the one and only. The Daleks.


**So this was my english assessment and my teacher said it was good and she suggested that i post it up here**

**so this is called Where am i and chapter 1 is now up!**

Clara POV

.

It's been over 2 months since the Doctor and I have been here. I'm on the run with Jack and we're trying to keep us both alive for as long as we can. The Doctor has vanished and the whole universe has been re written. The one alien that should be dead and not alive ruling the universe. Welcome to the universe ruled by the one and only. The Darleks.  
*END OF POV*

.

.

.

.

*FLASHBACK 2 MONTHS EARLIER*  
The Doctor and Clara were in the Tardis returning back to Earth to drop Clara of so she can watch the little Darleks (Angie and Marty) until the Tardis went dead.

"Doctor what happened?" Asked Clara confused.

"I don't know she was working a minute ago." Said the Doctor while flicking some buttons, then the Tardis came alive but started moving away from Earth. The Tardis started spinning and crashing into the vortex.

"DOCTOR WHAT IS HAPPENING!" Yelled Clara.

"EVERYTHING IS UNDER CONTROL! JUST HOLD ONTO SOMETHING!" Yelled the Doctor and then the control panel exploded and sent the Doctor and Clara crashing onto the ground of the Tardis. The Tardis finally stopped and the Doctor got up and ran to Clara.

"Clara are you OK?" Asked the Doctor concerned.

"Yeah just a bit shaken up." Said Clara catching her breath.

"So where are we?" Asked Clara as she got up.

"Don't know but we're on a planet." The Doctor went to the door and opened it and saw a dead planet with buildings that have fallen apart, the plants were all dead, the ground was filled with bones and sand and the sky was red.

"Doctor where are we?" Asked Clara.

"We're at Arkheon, the planet that the Daleks destroyed." Said the Doctor.

"So what do we do now?"

"Well, that's a very good question. How about we go and look around for a bit and then find a way out." Said the Doctor and started walking towards the destroyed town. Clara followed him and they both started looking around.

.

.

They were looking around at the dead town until Clara heard something in one of the buildings.

"Doctor did you hear that?" Asked Clara.

"Hear what?" Asked the Doctor.

"I heard something move in that building."

"You're probably imagining it." Said the Doctor and they both continued walking until something wrapped an arm around Clara's waist and mouth. Clara screamed and kicked the intruder in the shin and he released her and Clara yelled for the Doctor and he showed up straight away with a concern look on his face.

"Who are you?" Asked the intruder.

"Who are you?" Asked the Doctor.

"I asked first."

"OK I'm the Doctor, and you?"

"We meet again Doctor." The intruder said and took of his cloak and revealed,

"Oh great it's Jack." Said the Doctor sarcastically.

"Oh no 'I missed you so much' or 'How are you?' I'm appalled." Said Jack.

"Yeah well your meant to be i London 1876."

"Well my spaceship crashed here and i'm stuck. Who's this lovely woman over here?"

"Clara meet Jack, Jack meet Clara." Said the Doctor and Jack and Clara shook hands.

"Why are your clothes all disgusting and has holes in them?" Asked Jack.

"WE crashed. Well he crashed i was just in the Tardis with him." Said Clara.

"HEY! This is not my fault!" Yelled the doctor defending himself.

"I agree with Clara." Said Jack.

"Anyway how about you come back to my place and change." Suggested Jack and they both agreed and walked over to Jack's camp.

.

.

When they got there the Doctor and Clara got changed. Clara put on a pair of army green cargo pants (Just above the knee) with pockets on the thighs. She also had a black tank top with a light army green 3 quarter sleeve open up shirt. She had her hair in a ponytail and had black combat boots.  
The Doctor got changed into a pair of black jeans, a light brown button up shirt with red suspenders, brown jacket, brown shoes and a red bow tie. When they were done they went out front where Jack was waiting for them. He had denim jeans with a black v neck t-shirt and had black combat boots on as well.

"Well now that you both look OK now, well Clara looks stunning, why are you here?" Asked Jack.

"The Tardis crashed and it's now dead. it needs a new charge, so we came looking for one." Explained the Doctor.

"What about you?"

"Well, i was heading out to New Earth to visit the face of Bow but my spaceship had other ideas and crashed here." Said Jack.

"Great so we have no spaceships, no power, no food, basically nothing." Said Clara.

"Basically yeah." Said Jack and put his head in his hands. Clara looked at the two boys and decided to go looking for supplies.

"Clara where are you going?" Asked the Doctor.

"To look for supplies, we're gonna be here a while may as well get comfortable." Said Clara and started walking off.

"Clara you don't know what's out there and you could get hurt." Said Jack.

"Well you can either come with me or stay here. Your choice." Said Clara and Jack and the Doctor both looked at each other and stood up in defeat and followed Clara. They were walking for over an hour and found a sleeping bag, water, bread and a camp light all in a backpack. They kept walking and the Doctor and Jack were catching up while Clara was looking around. Then, Clara caught something move in the corner of her eye. She stopped and turned around to find what was moving. She looked around the area a couple of times until she saw it.

"Clara what are you doing?" Asked the Doctor.

"There's something over there." Clara said and pointed to the object.

"Oh no." Said the Doctor.

"Your kidding." Said Jack.

"What? What's happening?" Asked Clara confused.

"That's a Dalek, the aliens that took over this world and destroyed it as well." Said the Doctor as they all stared at the metalic gold robot. While they were standing there, the Darlek noticed them and called it's friends. Soon there were about 5 of them surrounding them.

"EXTERMINATE!" Yelled the Daleks and set there charges.

"RUN!" Yelled the Doctor and Clara and Jack started running as well. They were running through the empty streets trying to lose the Daleks. They turned corners and climbed fences. As they were running straight ahead they noticed the Tardis and sprinted all the way. As they were running, Clara was behind the Doctor and Jack and as they got closer Clara tripped over a tree branch and fell to the ground hard. Jack and the Doctor turned around seeing Clara on the ground rubbing her ankle. The Daleks were about 2 minutes behind them, so the Doctor and Jack ran back to Clara.

"You OK? Can you walk on it?" Asked the Doctor.

"I think i twisted it." Said Clara. Jack reached for her ankle and she winced from the soft touch.

"Yeah it's twisted, we need to get to the Tardis." Said Jack and picked Clara up. The Doctor and jack started running again and they made it just in time before the Darleks started shooting. As they got in, the Doctor went down underneath the Tardis to try and start it again, while Jack took Clara to one of the rooms to wrap her ankle in a bandage.

.

.

"So Clara, how long have you been traveling with the Doctor?" Asked Jack.

"Not that long, a couple of months. What's your story, how do you know him?" Asked Clara back.

"We met in London when the bombs were happening. He came there with a girl called Rose and she was hanging from tower and i saved her. Then we found the Doctor and also gas mask zombies. Basically saved the day and then i took the bomb with me on my ship and it blew up, the Doctor saved me once again."

"Wow that must have been exciting."

"It was. You know you remind me of someone."

"Who?"

"Well the Doctor has a daughter called Jenny, you just look a lot like her."

"He hasn't mentioned her before, what she like?" "Blonde hair, flexible, blue eyes, born at a military base, super hot."

"OK! That will do."

"There's something about you that is strange."

"Like what?" Then the Doctor came down the stairs into the room and was standing in the door way.

"OK you lot done with your gossip session about me or shall i leave you two lovebirds again?" Asked the Doctor.

"No we good and what is with the bow tie?" Asked Jack.

"What i wear a bow tie now because bow ties are cool." Said the Doctor as he adjusted his bow tie a little bit.

"OK so what's the plan?" Asked Clara.

"Well the plan that I've come up with is we find a charging crystal, destroy the Daleks, keep ourselves and each other alive, and save the day from the Daleks over taking the world." Said the Doctor as they made their way back up to the door of the Tardis.

"If anything happens out there, activate this." Said the Doctor as he put a needle in the palms of their hands.

"OW! That hurt!" Yelled Jack in pain.

"What are you a girl?" Asked Clara.

"Anyway! This is a chip that will work as a rescue signal. Hold it and it will send a red flame into the air to alert the others that you are in danger. Only use this when you need to because they only have about 5 flames. If any of us need anything tap it and it will communicate with us and we'll all meet back in the Tardis." Explained the Doctor.

"Any problems?" Asked the Doctor. Clara and Jack both shook their heads no.

"PERFECT!" Yelled the Doctor as they made their way to the door. As the Doctor opened it his finally words we're,

"GERONIMO!"

.

.

.

.

**So what do you think**

**i want to continue but i don't know how to start the next chapter**

**PLEASE REVIEW  
Valkyrie**


End file.
